Morning Blues
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Tsuna word wakker in een ander wereld , hoe gaan zij en de rest het aan nemen . Dat ze nu meisjes zijn , en wat over hun gevoelens voor de 1ste Vongola 's en wie zal Tsunami kiezen tussen Giotto en Reborn


**:P hey hey hey ! Dit is mijn eerste KHR Fanfic , hopelijk is dezen goed ! **

* * *

**( What Is Going On ? ! ) **

_Het is een begin voor een verhaal _

_Het is een begin van een nieuwe start_

_Een Begin dat mensen samen brengt _

_En dat begin betekent ..._

" Tsuna-Kun ! " De man keek om en zag zijn vrienden naar hem lopen . "Hey Tsuna-Kun ! Ben je juist terug van je bezoek ? " Vroeg Yamamoto Takeshi , de Rain Guardian . " Natuurlijk Baseball Freak ! Anders zou de Tenth hier niet staan ! " Riep Gokudera Hayato de Storm Guardian , de twee begonnen weer Takeshi lachte en Hayato vloekte . " Oi oi herbivores , je maak te veel lawaai . " Zei Hibari Kyoya de Cloud Guardian . "Tsuna-nii-san heb je iets voor mij mee genomen ? " Vroeg Lambo de Thunder Guardian . "EXTREEEEM ! GOEDEMORGEN SAWADA ! " Riep Sasagawa Ryohei de Sun Guardian . " Goede morgen baas . "Zei Chrome Dokuro de Mist Guardian stilletjes , Tsuna glimlachte . " Ook een goede morgen voor jullie allemaal . "Glimlachte de Sky Guardian Tsunayoshi Sawada . Ze liepen naar de ontbijt tafel , en gingen onbijten Kyoya zat natuurlijk alleen . Sinds het hem nog steeds stoort , groeping is nooit zijn ding geweest . Na het ontbijten gingen ze allemaal aan het werk . " Tenth er is een bericht gekomen , dat de Arcobaleno 's langs komen voor zaken . " Tsuna keek van zijn papieren naar Hayato . "Wanneer komen ze ? Hebben ze ook gezegt hoe lang , dan laat ik kamers klaar maken . "Zei Tsuna . "Ze komen over 6 uur , en ze blijven voor een week ." Zei Hayato terug , Tsuna knikte ja en liet paar dienstmeisjes . De kamers klaar maken , na 6 uur zaten Tsuna en zijn Guardians aan tafel . Samen met de Arcobaleno 's .

Reborn Arcobaleno Sun

Mammon(Viper) Arcobaleno Mist ( Hij kwam niet als hij niet betaald word . )

Fon Arcobaleno Storm

Skull Arcobaleno Cloud

Verde Arcobaleno Thunder ( Hij kwam met tegen zin . )

Colonnello Arcobaleno Rain

Luce Arcobaleno Sky

Lal Mirch Arcobaleno Rain ( **Leg op het einde uit **)

" Reborn vanwaar hebben wij dezen bezoek verdient ? " Vroeg Tsuna als hij relax in zijn stoel zat , Reborn grijnsde en duwde zijn hoed over zijn ogen . "Is het verbode om een Tutor zijn student te bezoeken ? " Tsuna keek vervelend . "Als het mishandelingen zijn , dan nee niet echt nee . "Een kogel vloog langs Tsuna 's gezicht , en een streep kwam op zijn wang terecht . Bloed begon zachtjes te verschijnen , Lambo keek met grote ogen als de kogel hem net miste . _Reborn is gewoon een maniac ! _Dachte ze beide . "Nee hoor ik ben gewoon een pijnelijke Hitman . "Zei Reborn grijnsent , _Een gedachtenlezende Maniac Van Een Hitman ! _De Arcobaleno 's en Tsuna 's groep hebben nog even gepraat , Verde keek naar de hoek van de kamer . Als hij een paar ogen op hem voeld , _ik heb een gevoel dat morgen niks het zelfde gaat worden . _

Iedereen ging vroeg slapen , sinds ze allemaal hun familie woude zien . De Arcobaleno 's ging met mee , en beetje relaxen in Namimori . "Mama maakt beter maaltijden , dan die dienstmeisjes van jou Dame-Tsuna . "Zei Reborn plagent , Tsuna keek vervelend weg . "Moet je me nu zo ieders keer een cometaar geven . " Reborn sprong van de venster bank . "Dame-Tsuna dat was een compliment . " Tsuna rolde zijn ogen als hij naar de maan keek . "Nee het was een compliment voor mijn moeder , die cometaar was voor mij sinds de dienstmeisjes voor mij en de rest werken . "Zei Tsuna op een stille toon , Reborn keek nog even naar hem . En ging weg . "Ga slapen Dame-Tsuna , of anders krijg je een kogel door die brein van jou . En dan zal je slapen . "Tsuna grijnsde . "Dan zal ik spijt van hebben , en dan kom ik terug tot leven niet ? "

"Dalijk schiet ik een gewone kogel . "Zei Reborn dreigent , Tsuna glimlachte . "Goede nacht . "Zei hij tegen Reborn , Reborn ging gewoon weg . Tsuna hoorde toch nog wel . "Goede nacht Dame-Tsuna . "

Toen Tsuna ging slapen , droomde hij over een donker plaats . Daar scheen de maan als een witte bol , de lucht was zwart en de meer was zilver . Toen Tsuna naar de rivier liep , zag hij daar iemand staan . "Hallo ? "De figuur draaide zich om , Tsuna zag zijn blauwe ogen naar hem kijken . " Tsunami Spijt me . "Zei de figuur , Tsuna keek vragent . "Wie is Tsunami ? Waar heb je spijt voor ? Waar ben ik ? " Vroeg Tsuna . "Het spijt me Tsunami , hou van..." Tsuna zag de lippen van de persoon bewegen . _Jou ? _Dat was de laatste wat hij zag .

" Dame-Tsuna word wakker ! " Een kick vloog tegen Tsuna 's buik , en hij schoot recht op . "Reborn ! Waarom doe je dat ! " Tsuna vreef in zijn ogen , als hij de slaap weg liet gaan . "Dame-Tsuna nu is niet de tijd om te gaan slapen , we hebben een groot probleem . "Zei Reborn , Tsuna keek vragent naar Reborn . Maar vreef weer in zijn ogen , en keek tegoei voor hem stond niet Reborn . De jongen man was een tiener versie van Reborn blijkbaar , zijn haar ziet er korter uit . En zijn ogen zijn kleiner . "Waar kijk je nu naar Dame-Tsuna...mi " Zei Reborn grijnsent . "Tsunami ? What The hell Rebo..." Tsuna 's ogen gingen wijd open als hij merkt dat zijn stem hoger klink , en voelt een druke op zijn borstkast . Hij keek naar onder en zag 2 borsten voor uit steken . "Tenth je bent wakker ! " Riep Gokudera , maar als Tsuna zich om draait . Kreeg hij de schrik van zijn leven . "Tsunayoshi Sawada . "Hij keek om en dacht dat hij echt een hart aanval kreeg . " What The Hell is hier aan de hand ! " Schreeuwde Tsuna .

* * *

**Ik vertel je beetje wat de verranderingen zijn in de volgende Chapter**

**De Vongola 's ( 1 en 10 familie ) en de Arcobaleno 's zijn verrandert in tieners **

**Vongola 10 zijn verrandert in tiener meisjes ( 14 jaar oud ) **

**Vongola 1 zijn verrandert in tieners ( 14 jaar oud ) **

**Arcobaleno zijn verrandert in tieners ( 16 jaar oud ) **

**Hopelijk helpt dit beetje , oh ja sinds Lal Mirch de echte Rain Guardian is . Laat ik er 2 Rain Arcobaleno ' s zijn , sinds Mukuro en Chrome de 2 Mist Guardians zijn van de Vongola 10 .**

**De volgende Chapter hoor je de Female names van Tsuna en zijn guardians ! **


End file.
